


I JUST NEED A PLACE TO RANT TO WITHOUT A CERTAIN SOMEONE READING IT!!!!!!!!!

by thatoneweirdemo



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneweirdemo/pseuds/thatoneweirdemo
Summary: literally, my ex (who i broke up with) follows me on every social media I have except for this please I need someone other than her to read my shit





	I JUST NEED A PLACE TO RANT TO WITHOUT A CERTAIN SOMEONE READING IT!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : im not death trouble but shes annoying the fuck out of me and i need to tell SOMEONE

Okay, so let me tell you my story y'all

this girl im going to call her Revenge, is my ex girlfriend. She is not over the break-up that happened sooo long ago. You know how I know, maybe because of the "I wuv you and miss you @*****" It's so fucking annoying and she fucking follows every social media I have except this one. I didnt even give her my tumblr but she somehow found it!! Anyway, Revenge texts me about stupid shit and she always comments and likes my posts and takes credit for shit that I do. Ugh! and the worst part is that im too much of a pussy to tell this to her face because 1. she hangs out with the wrong crowd and if I said a single thing bad about her, they would surely beat the shit out of me. 2. she is close friends to some of my close friends that i really like and enjoy hanging out with. 

Our relationship was so toxic and bad. at one point, I literally ignored her for a while and SHE STILL DIDNT BREAK UP WITH ME. i just need help from someone, anyone out there to listen to me. this is effecting my current relationship now and its bugging me and stressing me out. this is getting to the point where i want to curl up into a ball and cry. I have depression (THAT I WAS DIAGNOSED WITH..i'll get into that later) and this is making things so much harder than they already are. i would tell my theripast in which i havent seen in so long but whatever.

okay so Revenge has told me many times that she's depressed and needs my help. LOOK IM NOT A FUCKING THERIPAST TO HELP YOU WITH ALL OF YOUR PETTY LITTLE PROBLEMS, AND NO YOU DONT HAVE DEPRESSION. UNLESS YOU WERE DIAGNOSED BY A DOCTOR. I HAVE MY FUCKING FORMS, I SPEND A WEEK RIOTING IN A MENTAL INSTITUTION TO TRY AND GET HELP SO I DIDNT OFF MYSELF AT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING BULLSHIT. im so pissed off and someone please.. i dont want to talk to my current gf about this because i dont want to put all my problems on her, if anyone is willing to let me talk to them. that would be lovely...

thanks for reading, im so done with life 

\- KJ


End file.
